Dooku and Galadriel
by Slowpokeking
Summary: Galadriel learns the ideology of the Sith from Count Dooku and try to save her people from Sidious' invasion.
1. Chapter 1

It was the second year since the devastating Clone War began, and it almost torn up the whole galaxy.

The leader of the Federation, Count Dooku, a tall nobleman was closing his eye to mediate, he was waiting for a special guest. It was not his master, nor General Grevious or any planet's ruler, but someone the galaxy had never heard before.

"Your guest is here, my Lord." His medical droid broke the silence.

The droid introduced an elegant tall blonde into the Count's room. She looked around mid-thirty, quite tall. Except her ears were slighter longer, there was no different between her and humans.

"Greetings, Lady Galadriel, It's pleasure to meet you."Dooku stood up to greet his guest.

"Saruman?" The woman was quite surprised after she saw his appearance, the dress and the hairstyle was completely different. but this man's face looks almost identical to Saruman the White.

After received the invitation, the leader of the elves came into this galaxy through some special portal. On the way here, she paid a close attention, she could see that the steel soldiers were almost everywhere. Throughout the whole history of the Middle Earth, very few could match such army.

Such army under her enemy, Saruman the White's command definitely is not any good news to her and the Middle Earth.

"Lady Galadriel, I think you got it all wrong." Count Dooku friendly motioned, "I am Count Dooku, Count of planet Serenno and the leader of the federation." He held out his hand, Galadriel only shake with it symbolically.

Not only the appearance, his voice was exactly the same with Saruman, magnetic and charismatic, but his power was completely different than the white wizard.

"I hope you can explain the origins of the mysterious troops with white armor? Their weapons are much more powerful than even the Uruk Hai or even the barlogs. No human or elf in Middle Earth could match them, not even the orc army of Mordor could oppose them." Galadriel was worried. "Whatever, I have to thank you here for defeating those invaders." Galadriel thanked Dooku, but didn't lower her guard for a bit. She tried to contact this tall gentleman then came here alone after received his invitation, even her most elite guard would be a joke before such power.

In that battle she just mentioned, the elves saw the power of this man, his move was so quick and agile, they couldn't even see his face clearly. Even Aragon could not match his fencing skills. He could broke others' neck with a simple gesture. Of course, the steel army under his command might make him a bigger threat than Sauron.

Count Dooku saluted back then explained: "My Master Darth Sidious, a very cunning and ambitious Sith Lord, is the mastermind behind that army, he found your world from a flow of the Dark Side of the Force. Right now he was just sending some herald to discover your world. But once he ends the civil war of our galaxy, he will have let his army to conquer and enslave you all, then use your magic to make him even more powerful. "

"Before such a highly advanced army, not even the army of Numenor would stand a chance. Maybe you will be able to flee to the West, but most of your people would not be able to escape the cruel fate." Dooku's every word went straight to the point, "After the planet destroyer, his ultimate weapon is complete, your world will be doomed for sure. " No wonder he could sway countless people to his side and start the Clone War. The Count had already Middle Earth's knowledge for a while, too. He was very interested in the magic of Middle Earth and would like to know more if he had time.

A droid came and handled Dooku a hologram. The Sith Lord started to instruct Galadriel about Sidious' ultimate weapon-the Death Star through the device. The leader of the elves had lived for more than ten thousand year but had never seen such a thing. Although Galadriel still did not understand most of the technology, at least she understood how powerful it was after the count's explanation, and that's all Dooku needed.

"Now he is controlling the Galactic Republic, and soon will become the master of the entire galaxy. A galaxy is formed by countless worlds and star systems. Lady Galadriel, I believe you know how much chance your world got before such power. No one here will be able to stop him if he takes over the galaxy. "Dooku's tone was quite sincere, and every word went straight to the point.

The count kept the smile on his face and staring at Galadriel. The elf looked still calm, but he could see the inner fluctuations beneath He loved this kind of conversation. He was in complete control, the other side was not totally convinced, but no matter how much time they got, they could not make any valuable counterargument. Especially this time, he was facing a ten thousand years old "elf queen".

"Why did you seek my help then, Dooku? Aren't my world nothing but a puny marble in your eyes?" The Galadriel asked coldy, although his every words made sense, but the leader of the elves knew this man was even more dangerous and cunning than Saruman.

"It's because of the Saruman you mentioned." Dooku replied. "By using some mysterious method, he stole part of my power, caused that flow of the Dark Side and put your world in grave danger. I want to take what belongs to me, is it wrong?"

"He could not use the Force well, but was trying to grasp it. If Sauron found my power, I am afraid the situation will get worse. Of course it's nothing before the crisis we just discussed." Dooku was quite worried.

Despite the high-sounding reason he spoke out, Galadriel was sure that the count want more, not just from Saruman, but her world.

However, she really didn't have any other choices.

The most terrible thing is never any conspiracy, it's that the trap and consequences could be clearly seen, but there is no better choice but jump in.

She was right, the Sith Lord wanted more.

He didn't want the white wizard's voice because his charisma and mind was already enough to sway people.

However, Saruman did have something Dooku wanted, with that, his greatest weakness would be gone and he would be able to challenge his master.

The Sith Lord knew that the elf woman had lived more than ten thousand years, she was a wise and resilient leader in her world, but this galaxy, she knew nothing. In this master plan, she could only be his puppet.

She did not have much ambition, so even the One Ring could not sway her into corruption.

But her people was so important to her, she also had her pride, thus, she was still vulnerable before the shroud of true darkness.

In addition to fulfill this plan, seeing this noble queen was forced to ally with him, walk into the shadow step by step and ultimately embrace it, that would be fabulous.

Not, as a Sith Lord, he must put these aside and think about his plan first.

Galadriel knew Dooku's master, the head of the Republic would not help her for sure. If she refuses to accept Dooku's offer, his steel army would become a huge threat to her people. Her Ring of water Nanya could not hold such advanced troops, not to say the powerful Sith Lord.

If it goes like this ...

No, it could not happen, and she would not let it happen...

"Lady Galadriel, all I need is your help to let me get my power back, fix the mistakes of that foolish Saruman, and overthrow Darth Sidious, the greatest threat to our galaxy and your world." Dooku knew the elf would not lower her stance and work with him easily, so he made his point more clear. "I believe you also hate Saruman, he's nothing but a traitor and liar." Dooku didn't even blink when these words came out from his mouth. "Our war has little to do with you and your world. With my help, your people will avoid unspeakable horrible fate, won't it make you a even greater leader to your people? After that, I swear I will never let anyone in this galaxy to disturb your world. "

"Well, under such sincere offer, I promised to help you get your power back, but I don't want any of your troops set foot on my land." As if it was Galadriel who was in control of the situation."I did this for the peace of my world and your galaxy, Count Dooku.

"Well, I must thank you very much for your help right now. We will restore peace to our worlds!" Dooku stood to acknowledge the deal and shake her hand again.

This self-righteous woman would become a perfect "partner". They could even rule this galaxy and that magical world together.

Dooku thought this for a moment, then secretly ordered to clear the memory of the droids in this room.


	2. Chapter 2

Galadriel fell into deep mediation.

She originally planed to return to Middle Earth after this meeting, her people needed her. Both the orcs in Mordor and Saruman are major threat, they need her ring's protection.

But a far greater threat came from this strange and dangerous world.

This world, or galaxy was so massive, much bigger than her own world and had so many powerful beings and advanced armies.

Even Morgoth wasn't a bigger threat compare to them.

Their technology was too advanced, even if the Middle Earth forces united together, they still would not stand a chance.

Galadriel experienced the first and second age's war, compare to those battles, the War of the Ring was just minor conflict. she was also able to resist even the One Ring's seduction.

However, even Eru might not be able to protect her people from the current threat. She already had nightmare since those troops appeared.

If she could not get some power from this galaxy, the best outcome would just be let her people's fate rely upon the "twin brother" of Saruman's mercy.

Count Dooku was so polite before her. Galadriel was satisfied with that. But she was also very clear that the Sith Lord had the upper hand right now.

No matter how friendly he was, his strength and ambition always made him a threat.

Even if he didn't want to harm her, she still would never allow herself and her people rely on such a politician.

Not only personal ambitions and hatred could lead people into darkness.

If she didn't want to rely on Dooku, She must find power and claim it to survive.

The searchof power would no doubt lead her into darkness, or even being consumed by it.

She wanted to make a choice between the survival of her people and keep her own soul away from corruption.

In fact, there was no choice.

The leader of the elves ultimately chose not to leave, but stay there for a while and try to gather some knowledge.

Under Count Dooku's permission, she observed a lot of battle record through hologram devices. She noted that those troops with white armor were lead by special individuals, they used the same weapon as Count Dooku. These individuals were so strong and swift, they could slice down ten enemies within seconds and deflect hundreds of beams back to the shooters by using their light sword. Swiftness of action is unprecedented. So there were so many users of this power and various races could use it.

Compared with those technology, this thing really attracted her attention.

It was amazing.

It could let such an old man become a better swordsman than the greatest champions of Middle Earth, and cast out powerful spell alike attack but did not rely on the environment.

This is, the Force?

It was a mysterious name, but she could feel the power through that. She was eager to know more about the Force after she saw the effect of it.

The arrogant elf believed she would certainly be able to harness the power of the Force and surpass this insidious Sith Lord before her.

If her people could grasp the Force, no invaders would be a threat before them.

"Excuse me, Count Dooku, can everyone use the Force?" Galadriel went to meet with Dooku and directly asked

.

"My lady, are you interested in the Force?" Count Dooku was not surprised, but put on a smile and replied.

"This Force is indeed marvelous. and it has even begun to affect my world. To understand and master its power is surely a wise thing to do." Dooku could not see the desire for power from the elf's eyes, there was only the strong will to save her people.

"All beings' body contain different numbers of midi-chlorian, it carries the Force. But individuals with high midi-chlorian count can use the Force. We called them Force sensitives." Count Dooku smiled after seeing the elf was interested in the Force. "Saruman could use a bit power of the Force only because some mysterious connection between him and me, along with his magic. Actually I secretly did some research and took a few sample from the races in Middle Earth. Unfortunately, most of the races, including yours, do not have strong connection with the Force. Of course, a few individuals might indeed be Force-sensitives. "

"So how about me, Dooku?" Galadriel was a little bit disappointed.

" My lady, I will have to take a blood sample from you to find the answer."

Watching the leader of the elves lifted her white arms, the Count called his medical droids to collect blood samples from her for midi-chlorian analysis, this process took less than an hour.

The Sith Lord looked at the result carefully for a while, then finally break the silence.

"Unfortunately, my lady. Despite being better than most of your brethren, you are not Force-sensitive."

Galadriel's face turned stern, she started to think the Count was lying.

Count Dooku said slowly: " If I can help you master the Force, it will only help you understand my goal better, even accept it. If you don't trust me, I could also send you to other places to examine. There are so many places in this galaxy to count midi-chlorian." He then took his own blood sample and spent a lot of efforts to explain. Galadriel had no choice but to give up.

"is there any other way to master the Force?" The elf frowned.

Dooku thought for a moment then replied "My master once said by injecting the blood of Force sensitive, along with some special ritual can work temporally, but even in our world, it is difficult to keep injecting so much blood. "

Inject the blood of the Force-sensitives? She wondered.

Galadriel suddenly had an idea, it could work.

But it was.. just crazy, she was surprised why would this idea come out from her mind, like someone placed the idea into her mind. The leader of the elves could not help herself and shake for a moment, her face also turned red. She was afraid that even the Sith Lord would be very surprised if such idea came out from her mouth.

"Lady Galadriel, are you okay?" Dooku asked with concern.

"I ... I ..." Galadriel didn't know what to do at this moment, it almost never happened in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Count Dooku saw Galadriel was embarrassed for her thoughts, he then put a smile and try to solve the situation for her: "Lady Galadriel, maybe we do not have to be too hasty. You can go back and think carefully about this. We will continue the discussion next time. " Dooku got great skill of observing other's emotion then talk what they want to hear, which is the reason why Galadriel chose to continue the discussion with him. " I promise I will do my best to help you. And Saruman , I believe he also spent a lot of effort to wield the Force, he might have some knowledge we need. My master, Dark Sidious is about to contact me, he may sense your presence, we cannot let that happen. " Count Dooku bowed to the leader of the elves. "We will keep in touch and try to build a brighter future for our people."

Galadriel put that crazy idea aside and nodded, then left the room without saying a word, but she did not return to Middle. Instead, she chose to stay far aside from Dooku's "palace". She planned to use her magic to monitor the conversation between the Sith Lords.

Just as she was ready to cast the spell, a voice suddenly appeared in her mind, "Lady Galadriel, I understand that you don't trust me," That was no doubt, Dooku, and for the first time, the tone was a bit aggravated, "My master won't be as polite as I am, please, leave this place, for your own safety."

If he was able to sense her movement from such distance, then what he said about his master could be true. Galadriel did not apologize or thank the Sith Lord, but quickly went through the portal that connect this galaxy and the Middle Earth.

The Force was so strong, she was a bit surprised, but also become more determined to wield this power, or they would be trampled by it.

Meanwhile, Count Dooku opened the hologram and started the conversation with Darth Sidious.

"Lord Tyrannus, I believe you heard about that magical world the clone troops recently discovered, their forces are a joke, but I feel their magic may be useful to us to achieve one of the final goals of the Sith." It was so rare to see Sidious show some excitement upon anything, it seems that the Middle Earth got something he desired.

"Yes, Master. Such fabulous power, guarded by such weak and puny beings. For them, such treasure is nothing but their greatest misfortune." Dooku replied contemptuously.

"Maybe, we can use the Mandalorians to do the job, they will easily destroy these wretches." The elves and humans in Middle Earth were nothing in the Sith Lord's eyes.

"I got another idea. We firstly plant fear into their heart by showing some force. Then many of them will succumb and give us their knowledge of magic. Thus we don't have to worry about any valuable knowledge will be destroyed in the war. "Dooku was always to cunning, sometimes even Sidious could be outmatched. "We can let these individuals rule this land, and wipe out those who refuse to work with us."

"Magnificent, Lord Tyrannus, this is a good idea. "Sidious appreciated his apprentice, "Right now those Mandalorians only accept command directly from me. We will make these arrogant fools pay once they got no use to us. " His tone was a little bit unhappy, and conversation ended here.

Galadriel went back to her world and locked herself inside her room, started to think about the next stop.

The Force could have made her desire it so much, even that kind of idea in her mind.

Saruman, Sauron, even the One Ring could not shake her will.

Before this crisis, she thought she already put down the life and death of all being, that's why she could refuse to have the One Ring.

But recent even let fear rose from her heart once again.

Let the future tell her how to do.

Galadriel closed his eyes, concentrating on meditation in their own territory, she could foresee vision from the future through meditation.

She could feel there were two roads waiting for her to choose, they lead to two very different future.

The first one was so dark.

A few indescribable triangular metal chips were floating in the sky above her home. They were so huge and hideous, even the most terrible creatures Middle Earth ever had, the barlogs and the dragons were nothing before the terror brought by these giant metal chips.

The land beneath these metals were dark and tainted, not plants could be seen. Some powerful evil must corrupted this land.

The once magnificent city became ruins.

Her people were all ragged and weak. Many of them were forced by those white armored soldiers to do slave labor, seemed like they were building some dark magical device.

What about herself? The current vision was dreadful enough to make the leader of the elves panic, but she still wanted to know her own destiny.

Her people fell into such misery, what was she, the leader of them doing?

Although she once put down their life and death, but seeing this scene, she could no longer restrain her emotion, she must spend all her effort to protect them until her last breath.

The next scene answered her doubts.

It was a shadow figure. Even though it was just the vision from the future, but she could still feel the extremely strong and dark power from it, he was also the source of the land's corruption. This shadow must be the master of Dooku, Darth Sidious.

Her mate Celeborn stood beside the shadow. He looked numb before the murderers of his own people. It seemed that he had become a puppet of darkness, Galadriel was not surprised.

Sidious slowly walked toward a strange device. It contained a woman, is that herself?

She became thinner, probably because of the toture the eyes were by the device, forced to look her people suffer.

"Lady Galadriel," the shadow's voice was like a viper's hiss "The life forces you gave me is already enough to give me immortality. But the pain from you, such a powerful and wise individual, will make me even more powerful. Therefore, I shall rule this land for all eternity, your suffering will be eternal as well. Death shall become what you will beg for, but you will never be able to taste it. "

Then the shadow gave her a smile, held out his withered hand to drain a few elves' life forces.

"No!" Galadriel shrieked.

She understood that if she can not become strong enough to confront this Sith , what she saw will come true.

After seeing such a tragic scene, she chose to look at another path.

The elves' lands and were untouched, not Sauron, not that Sidious drove them away.

She was beautiful and noble, but she noted that the changes in the eyes and the expressions. Her eyes were full of ambition and pride, she once saw this in countless villains' eyes. Her people were fine, but she saw fear from their eyes when they look at her. Perhaps the situation would get worse with times goes.

Galadriel frowned again, clearly this path would save her people, but the price would be her own soul. She did not even notice that her husband was not beside her.

Both paths were no big surprise to her.

Then what would be her choice?

Before she could decided, Galadriel sensed invaders came into of their territory, she ended her meditation and went out to see what happened.

These invaders flew over the walls and directly came into into the city. They looked alike to those white armored troops, but got better equipment. The device on their backpack could even allow them to fly in the air.

Their body armor could defend against any arrow, the elves' weapons didn't have the any way to pose threat.

The weapon on their hands was more deadly than any crossbow, it was some kind of Fire canon, they got extremely good shooting skill as well. The elves got the advantage of number, but could not do much to stop them.

After a number of civilians fell before these intruders flame and missiles, they did not continue to attack, but left the city and completely ignored the defense.

Galadriel could not do much, she thought these intruders might be the Sidious' way to show his might.

She could not always use her power to maintain the city's spell protection. These intruders could always look for opportunities to come in and mess up.

Moreover, if the Sith' army arrives, nothing could stop them.

At the same time, she sensed another uninvited guest came to her city.

It was that Sith Lord, Count Dooku. He held a helmet from those intruders on his hands.

"Lady Galadriel, sorry I'm late, I could only wipe out part of the invasion forces of the Mandalorians. Your people are in grave danger. We need to work together in order to fight against my master and his massive army. "Dooku did not speak a word, but used his telepathic ability to communicate with Galadriel.

The leader of the elves knew Dooku was right, at least at some points. She went silent for a long while, then took out her sword. She asked her guards to go away before went out to meet Dooku. "Well, let me see how much power you can provide. "

"Lady Galadriel, I do not want to fight you." The Sith Lord waved and tried to explain that he didn't seek violence after he saw the sword on the elf's hand.

"If you can defeat me, I will accept your help, let your troops come into our city." Galadriel said coldly. "Otherwise, our deal ends here."

Her pride was still struggling, it made her thought that she still had chance to solve this crisis without making ally with the Sith Lord. So she decided to have a duel with Dooku to taste the power of the Force directly, so she could make her final decision.

Count Dooku knew that this war could not be avoided, he saluted to the elf, then didn't draw out his lightsaber as usual, but started to call the power of the Dark Side.

Unlike Dooku, Galadriel was prepared to kill the Sith Lord.

This had nothing to do with personal hatred, but a test of power to see whether if he deserves her trust or not.

Galadriel immediately began to meditate and call the power of her ring, she intended to let the powerful forces of nature to bury the Sith Lord directly.

But an invisible hand immediately grabbed her slender neck, forcing the elf to stop the spell since she could barely breath.

Surprisingly, Dooku had no move after that.

She continued to try to finish her spell for several times, and the invisible hand stopped her everytime.

The Sith Lord was playing with her.

But did she have the strength let his get serious?

Galadriel could only use the power of the ring to protect herself, she was not good at offensive magic without long time meditation. Dooku immediately used Force Push and Force Lightning to break her protection.

Her defense was strong, but Galadriel knew she would lose eventually if she could not make offensive moves. When Dooku was striking at her protection, she seized the time to enter the meditation, summon the power of nature to attack.

The earth heard the prayer of the elf, countless stones flew to the Sith Lord, the ground beneath him also started to move and try to devour him like quick sand.

Dooku levitated to the air then used another Force technique, this time his target was not Galadriel, but the land.

Wave of terrible Dark Force quickly spread from him, the vitality of everything near him were completely drained out. Then Dooku's both hands cast out the Force Lightning, breaking the barrier. Then he didn't run, but flew to Galadriel directly and interrupted her meditation.

The Sith Lord was so quick. Galadriel saw him dealing with white armored intruder before, but she still was surprised when facing him directly. She immediately drew out her sword to swing against the Count.

Count Dooku still had not flashed out lightsaber, but rather fought with barehands.

Despite without his lightsaber, Dooku still got much better melee combat skills than the elf. Just after a short while, Galadriel sword fell to the ground.

It was all over .

"I'm sorry, Lady Galadriel. " After seeing the elf gave up, Dooku bowed to her to apologize.


	4. Chapter 4

Galadriel had no choice after her defeat.

"Time is running out, let's go to Isengard to finish Saruman. I believe his research may help you to harness the power of the Force." Dooku didn't say a thing of his victory. " We can talk about my armies later. "

Before their departure, Galadriel intruded.

"Very honored to meet you, my friend." Dooku was still very polite and shook his hand with the elf lord.

Celeborn nodded, but he kept distance with this man, mostly because his appearance and voice was way too similar to Saruman.

Then the Sith Lord used his speeder to go to Isengard, Saruman's stronghold. Most of the Uruk Hai had been sent to raid Rohan. It was easy for them to sneak in, Dooku also used Force persuade to control the guards' mind to let them in.

"Looks like Saruman cast a spell to prevent other from detect the power inside the tower. So I don't have to worry about being discovered by my master." Dooku was glad that he didn't have to ask Galadriel to cover for him.

"I've been waiting for you, Count Dooku." A voice immediately came to their ears. It was charming and deep, exactly the same with Count Dooku's voice.

Saruman the White was waiting fort hem, he grew long hair and beard. The face was indeed extremely similar with Dooku.

He totally ignored Galadriel. The elf felt unsafe when she stood beside these two individuals. They looked like twins and had similar personality, both are ambious conspirators coexistence. Well, at least one of them had no reason to harm her right now.

"I came to get back what you stole from me." Dooku didn't want to waste any words.

"Don't be angry, I understand it because our goals are quite similar." Saruman was in no hurry, "Just like you, I want to overturn my cursed fate, I deserve something far better."

He suddenly waved his staff, Dooku was ready to defend against it but the attack was aiming at Galadriel and pushed her away to the wall.

"Why do we have to be enemies? Both of us are so powerful on magic and influence." Saruman then gave a sad smile, "And we both have extremely powerful individuals above us. Why couldn't we work together to change our fate rather than become a stepping stone of others? "

"I don't need your help, we can reverse this fate." Count Dooku sensed Galadriel was not injured, then he replied without showing any interest to Saruman's offer. "Don't worry. I can take care of you myself. You don't deserve to let lady Galadriel's hands get dirty.

"Galadriel? What could she offer you? Her beauty? " Saruman did not get angry, but asked with smile on his face.

Seeing Dooku was getting a good answer, Saruman seized the chance and immediately released a fireball from his hand.

Both of them got charming words to sway people to their side and hard to lose in a conversation. The final outcome could only be decided by power.

Dooku quickly dodge aside, raised his left hand to shoot Saruman with Force Lightning. Although he was so egotistical, but he didn't try to use the Force to crush Saruman directly. Instead, at the same time he was trying to get close and draw out his lightsaber. Once it turns into melee combat, the fight would no doubt turn into the Sith Lord's favor.

Unlike Galadriel, Saruman could cast many offensive offensive spells without mediation, so Dooku could not simply use Force Choke to stop him, and thus both men shot spells and Force attacks from distance.

They both were trying to throw any objects they could find, fireballs and lightning also flew all over the room.

Dooku wasn't familiar with Saruman's magic and not sure could the Force defend against it well, dodge the spells was safer. Agility was also his advantage. Saruman didn't have strong grasp over the Force as well, so after that ambush on Galadriel, he never used the Force again.

Galadriel used her magic to protect herself from those two's attacks. She didn't say a word, It'certainly not wise to argue with these two. Stay aside, watch them fight and possibly, learn the Force from this fight is the best action for her right now.

The situation suddenly changed, Saruman pointed his staff at the top of the tower and shot out the fireball, then pushed Dooku away when he was dodging the falling stones and quickly shackled him with the magic, levitated his body to the top of the tower.

"What a pity, you might be more powerful, but I spent time to study you, and this is your end now. I must thank your Master Sidious, he…helped me a lot."

"Do you really believe I just want to rule Middle-earth?" Saruman laughed.

"No, the galaxy of yours, the massive territory and power, that is my real goal." The eyes of the white wizard was full of ambition and thrust of power when he spoke.

"I will have you identity, gain your position and your power, Dooku. Do not worry, I will fulfill your long-cherished wish to overthrow Sidious. And ... let Galadriel die with you." He started to taunt the Count again.

"No!" Dooku's voice filled with anger, he tried so hard and started to break free from the spell of Saruman.

The White robe wizard grinned and let the ground to form sharp spines. Once Dooku fell, spikes would impale his body. He did not expect his taunt would let the cunning Sith Lord lost mind and chose meaningless death, that's not like him.

He is right, Dooku would not do such thing.

The Sith Lord didn't directly fall, his body was floating in mid-air, he stopped for half a second, then directly charging toward Saruman.

This was Force Flight, even Darth Plagueis the Wise thought it could not be done. Prior to this fight, only Ventress had seen Dooku used this skill.

The white wizard could only wave his staff, trying to disarm the Sith Lord before the elegant lightsaber touched him.

The lightsaber hilt fell to the ground, but at the same time, Saruman's staff was also kicked aside by Dooku.

Both individuals immediately used their magical and Force skills to get their weapons back, just Dooku usde the other hand to push Saruman's staff, so he couldn't get it back in time.

The white wizard could only look at his staff got sliced to two pieces. Then the lighsaber was on his neck.

Saruman's pace was not slow, he was just no match for a powerful Sith Lord in melee combat.

Without his staff, his power was greatly reduced. The situation was under the control of Dooku.

"Lady Galadriel, what do you want to do with him?" Dooku asked the leader of the elves.

Galadriel was not interested in Saruman, she impatiently gave the Count a look to let him decide.

"Your ambition is admirable, but unfortunately, you are not capable to achieve your goal." The Sith Lord gently shook his head. "Your won't provide much help to me, either. "Dooku was enjoying Saruman'sad face at first, but then took it back after he remembered Galadriel was aside. He also secretly used Force Choke to stop Saruman from saying a word.

Yes, they are way too similar in all the ways, thus they wouldn't form a good alliance.

"I just need my own power back, along with part of yours."

Then the Sith Lord held out his hand, and began to use the Force to drain the Maia's vitality. The glowing blue lights flow from Saruman into Dooku's body.

He recalled Saruman mentioned Sidious earlier. Since Sidious didn't do anything to save Saruman, his master might just used this fool to mess up with himself. Whatever, they would have an epic duel to decide the future ruler of the galaxy.

With the vitality of Saruman flowing into his body, Dooku could feel it through his breath, his skin, his whole body was slowly rejuvenate. Soon, his body would forever stop aging. His biggest weakness would be no more.

The joy on his face was well observed by Galadriel.

The Sith Lord, in fact, was just a child before her.

His dream was immortality, she already achieved it long ago.

He could be ecstatic about this puny achievement, Why should she worry about being corrupted by him?

The arrogance made her felt so good.

Yourself if you really have an affair, he might be able to use this firmly hold him, let him be his own tools.

If he really had some dream about have romance with her, the laughable feeling could be used against him.

While she saw the terrible future, but her pride still made her believe she could help her people survive this without fell to the Dark Side.

It didn't take long for Saruman's flesh to start dissolving.

However, this was not yet finished, Dooku used his power to gain a piece of information from Saruman's mind, then threw him on the floor.

"Looks like Saruman really had some vauable information, I believe it could be helpful to you and your people." Dooku then lead Galadriel to Saruman's secret research chamber.

They carefully looked over all the experiment project and his writings, hoping to find anything useful.

The leader of the elves found something first: "There are documented how non-Force sensitive to improve ... their mid- whatever count."

"Looks the easiest and most effective way ..." looking at the last few lines, Galadriel was shocked and could not say a word.

Count Dooku looked at those lines, but also understand why Galadriel reacted like that…


	5. Chapter 5

"I know it looks ... difficult to accept. Perhaps we should do some experiments and see what happens ..." Count Dooku thought there was no need to try this method now. He finally understood why the Force was so strong with Padmé. They might also need some magic or Force rituals to permanently maintain such power.

But use living creatures, especially elves for the experiment obliviously was not an option to the leader of the elves. There would make her worse than Saruman.

And it's also difficult to even think about this method. Will Dooku use it to threat her and let her fall to the Dark Side?

She already decided to sacrifice everything of herself to save her people, but such betrayal …

No...

"Since we already have Saruman's work, I believe we have plenty of time to help you and your people master the Force. Other than this, we also have a few ways to increase our chance to win this war. "Count Dooku already got his plan," I can see that both of us don't like to fight by ourselves all days, so I brought a powerful servant. He will become our personal assassin and guard, and the best choice to protect your people and fight against those invaders, they are called the Mandalorians. "

During previous conversation, he knew Sidious mainly used the Mandalorians to assault Middle Earth, using the Clones too much might let others suspect his identity.

And it was exactly what he wanted.

The Sith Lord contacted his droids to drive his spacecraft and carry the secret weapon to the tower of Isengard.

This monster lived for thousands of years. In the beginning of the Clone Wars, he almost turned the tide of a planet's battle.

But in the end, the JedI general Obi Wan Kenobi and the clone troopers outnumbered him, his body was blown up to pieces by the Force from inside.

Fortunately, his extremely strong regenerate ability let him survived and completely recovered after a period of time.

Except the hatred against the JedI, the Mandalorians were also his fierce rival. The monster dreamed to take revenge on them.

And now, after the Mandalorians went back to their own ways, his chance had come.

The terror had returned.


	6. Chapter 6

Galadriel saw a very burly humanoid robot moved down in that spaceship, the body wore gray heavy armor, seems to be in a hibernate state.

"Does this monster belong to those thugs who invaded my kingdom?"

Galadriel's eyes were filled with disgust. She noticed this monsters' armor and device were quite similar to the device with those invaders.

"Well, my lady, they were sworn enemies." Count Dooku's face was full of self-confidence, "For that reason, he will become the perfect guard against them."

"Of course, before this, we also need to protect his only weakness, the weak mental power resistance. Beside the Sith, some of the threats in Middle-earth were also the master of spreading fear, so I need your help."

Dooku asked the elf to do his favor, "After my work is done, please cast spell to protect his mind."

"How do we ensure that he will obey our orders after he no longer has a weakness?" Galadriel still loathe this monster very much. Of course, If she saw the true face behind the mask, she would want to vomit.

"This is my job." Dooku's once again revealed a confident smile on his face, he started to channel the power of the Dark Side and cast a powerful mind trick in the monster's head, this would make him a loyal servant of the two .

After Dooku's mind trick was done, Galadriel began the meditation then chant the spell, protect the monster's mind from other magical attacks such as the Nazgul's fear tricks.

With the curse of the darkness and the protection from the light, unless beings like Sidious or Yoda came, otherwise nobody could break such spell.

Unlike hiring him to kill the Jedi, they were in Middle Earth and plotting against Sidious. A small mistake could be fatal, so Dooku must have absolute control over this monster.

They injected his mind with the Force and magic to control his consciousness while protecting other dark spells to destroy his mind, so they perfect killer big kill Quartet casting success. That forged a perfect killing machines, especially in Middle Earth.

The monster regained consciousness and knelt before the two.

"I sense no Force in his body, is he really that strong?" Galadriel was bit disappointed, she originally thought she could not feel the Force from it only because it was unconscious.

"You'll know his strength, countless Force users died in his hands, of course, none of them were Sith. Let's see his power, now." After Count Dooku waved his hand, the Gen'dai bounty hunter used the device on his backpack to fly up and directly challenged into the Uruk Hai of Isengard.


	7. Chapter 7

The Gen'dai bounty hunter Durge started his slaughter against the Uruk Hai in Isengard.

He flew into midair, then shot out blasts from his hand, numerous Uruk Hai fell.

Those arrows couldn't even cause any damage to his armor.

However, this is not enough to fill the bloodthirst of this monster. He hadn't tasted it for too long.

Far from enough, Durge rushed to the Uruk Hai, waving his strong arms to smash them.

These elite guards of Isengard were like infants before him, died quickly in the slaughter. He even held several Uruk Hai and threw their body against the others. At the same time, he turned on his flamethrower to burn them.

Soon, the few remaining Uruk Hai all ran away. Under Dooku's order, Durge didn't chase, but returned to the side of his masters.

"He will obey us and do his job when violence is neccesary. "Dooku understands the importance of a powerful minion, like Darth Maul to Darth Sidious. "However, you haven't seen his most dreadful ability yet, not before such weaklings." the Sith Lord looked at the bodies on the ground, his eyes were full of contempt.

While the Uruk Hai were much weaker than the Balrog and the dragons, but they were indeed one of the best warrior race in Middle Earth right now, and they were like infants this monster, even Aragorn would not stand a chance before him.

Galadriel was not sure about the monster's other skills, but she could feel unspeakable horror was beneath this bloodstained armor.

She just gave strength to such a terrible monster.

What would be next? Undoubtedly something darker.

Although he was not against their own people. But how should she persuade her people that this monster was their ally and protector?

The leader of the elves began to regret about her action, not only help this monster, but also allying with Dooku.

She knew Dooku was not a good man from the beginning but still worked with him, saying she would sacrifice anything. But deep inside her heart, she still believed that she would not be corrupted by the Sith, but in fact, she already started to walk into the abyss.

Dooku had a good appearance and was so polite before her. These indeed lowered her guard.

He took the advantage of her arrogance.

No, she could not go on like this.

"Dooku, everything stops here." Like just woke from a nightmare, Galadriel suddenly spoke out. She was even prepared to draw out her sword.

"What is this?" The Sith Lord was confused." "Lady Galadriel, you are not satisfied with it? Or is there something wrong with my plan? "

"I won't waste my tongue to argue with you... I will not continue to work with you, let my soul fall to the darkness will only bring more tragic fate of my people." Galadriel did not want to say or think too much, she was even prepared to be choked by the Sith Lord.

"If that's your decision, then I respect it." Dooku sighed heavily, he used his ship to send the elf back home then left.

Galadriel took a bath then tried to rest, didn't even gave her husband a good face.

The next few days, the leader of the elves spent great efforts to use her magic to set protection on the entire territory of the elves. She would do her best to protect her people, no matter they came from that galaxy or Middle Earth.

A week later, Sauron's army of orcs indeed came again, he obviously didn't take the humans seriously enough and sent forces to attack the elves. He wanted to conquer Middle Earth and him and maybe his master Morgoth.

But that's not all, the Mandalorians once again went into the city and started their rampage against the elves.

They took the advantage when she was using her power to hold off Sauron's forces. Otherwise she might be able to defeat them.

Galadriel fought numerous epic battles in Middle Earth. But she rarely fought against such advanced enemy. She didn't have various attacking skills like the JedI and the Sith, could not do too much against such quick moving small target. If she cast her most powerful spells, the forest could be devastated as well.

These invaders also had good discipline and tactic. Several Mandalorians were hovering in the air, shooting at the elite elf guards. Some even shot at Galadriel directly, force her to defend against it so she could not spare a hand to help the others.

A Mandalorian suddenly flew at Galadriel, she quickly set defense against him but the invader suddenly launched some rope from his hand, grapped her husband Celeborn then fled.

Galadriel's mind was stormed into chaos, she wanted to rush out to save her husband, but Sauron's army was outside, if she ran out it would be suicide.

They married for thousands of years and fought alongside countless times, lead the people together to survive in this chaotic world.

Although he was under her shadow for so long, he never complained and always support her.

But now, she couldn't even defeat the heralds of the threat, unable to stop her mate from being abducted. Frustration and sadness filled her mind.

No, she could not fall like this, she must fulfill the responsibility as a leader. If her spell went off, the entire city would be taken by the orcs quickly. She would never abandon them.

The leader of the elves released her long repressed inner anger, channel out the full power of Nanya's power to cast out her most powerful spell.

Unlike before, she did not call the nature for help, but harnessed the natural wither her fury and summoned a devastating storm.

The storm of fury swept the entire forest.

The orcs scattered and ran away before it, they never saw the elves used such destructive magic, but none could escaped the disaster.

She knew that it was the power of anger and hatred.

As for the Mandalorians, several of them were shredded to pieces by the storm as well, but a few of them, including the one carrying Celeborn escaped the storm and went beyond the reach. The storm already exhausted all her strength. Now the leader of the elves even had difficulty standing. She could feel Celeborn was not dead, but could not do much to save him.

That dark vision she had was going to come true.

Her husband could fall into unimaginable darkness and his soul would get bound with it. He would even become a nightmare of its own people.

She already tried her best, but is far from the goal.

The familiar speeder stopped in front of her, that tall gentleman came down from it.

"You!" Galadriel was so exhausted, but she was trying to use all the strength she had to want to destroy the Sith, but then fell to the ground powerlessly.

"What did I do?" The Sith Lord raised Galadriel with the Force, his words were no longer so courteous, actually it got a little cold, "You think I sent these to attack you? '

After the outburst of fury, Galadriel's mind cooled down and try to overcome her emotion and mediate to see the truth, that was not Dooku.

She said she ended the deal with him, the Sith Lord followed it.

She was the one who failed to protect her love.

The threat was not Dooku, but Sauron and that Darth Sidious.

But even if there was no Sidious, then other powerful evil might show up as well.

Even if Dooku was indeed working with Sidious to lure her, it did not matter.

As long as there were powerful evil forces intend to conquer the elves and the beings such as Valar decide not to help, they would be doomed.

In fact, they always needed to rely on other beings to survive.

Inexplicable fear suddenly filled the elf's mind.

Dooku was right.

The cause of this tragedy was nothing but the meaningless struggle before the truth.

"So I must succumb to the darkness because it is unavoidable?" Her words were full of frustration, she once thought she put everything down, but clearly, that was not true.

"I'm really disappointed, you still concern about "light and darkness" so much, perhaps I overestimated you." Dooku shook his head, and his tone was still so cold. "If you could not save your loved ones, could not stop them from being devoured by the enemies, even if you are following a path of light, won't it be meaningless?"

"I want to help you, Galadriel." Perhaps for the first time, the Sith Lord stopped use "lady"before her name. " We need a powerful new order to bring peace to your world and our galaxy. The only thing that stopped you from realize this is your arrogance, and it just cost you dearly."

"Yes, my arrogance ..." Galadriel nodded her head.

"The Difference between the light and the darkness is not good and evil, nor is it about destruction and peace. The light path is about to succumb to the nature and many things, including fate, and the darkness is just unnatural, its users can use it to harness everything to their will. We are not butchers or just conquerors, we will be the creator of the new future. We will use both the power of light and darkness to build it. I believe you understand the power of fury. " Galadriel didn't know why, but she prefered Dooku, to talk like this rather than being very polite but also kept a distance.

"Then why do you choose to ally with me?" Galadriel could not disagree, she just wanted to get the true answer of this.

"Because I can see you and I have a lot in common, I also need others to help me achieve my, no, our goal." Sith Lord smiled, "Those Jedi are too foolish and short sighted. I was never 'corrupted'. I just extended my vision to see the truth and am willing to change. I hope you can see it as well, let us work together to build the future rather than face doom."

Become the creator of the future That is really the only way.

And she needed power to achieve it.

Her husband has been dragged into the abyss, she did not want to betray him, but in order to prevent more tragedies like this. She could no longer hesitated, although this could be extremely painful, but someone always needed to make sacrifice to prevent everyone's doom.

And that could only be herself, the leader of the elves.

Galadriel opened her arms and embraced the Sith Lord.

"I am eager to taste the power of the Force."

This left Dooku quite surprised. Her beauty and elegance once let dwarves changed their opinion upon elves. Sith never forbid lust, he rarely thought about it but had no problem to accept this.


	8. Chapter 8

In Galadriel's room, the dark ritual had begun.

In the galaxy's history, there were many Sith Lords who had great knowledge of the midi-chlorian.

Darth Plagueis the Wise was the best of them.

He could manipulate the midi-chlorian to increase his power, heal wounds, rejuvenate the body, even revive the dead and create life.

But the tragedy started there, he ignored the great danger near him when he was so close to immortality.

Just as numerous powerful Sith, the Wise suffered fatal betrayal and died at the hands of his apprentice.

With his death, much valuable knowledge was lost.

Thus the people after him could only try to discover the secrets by themselves.

Galadriel once thought about a possible way.

She was right, Padmé was a good example, even though she didn't know about it.

Through research, Saruman also developed a few spell to make the increase of the midi-chorian permanent.

In fact, the dark side of the Force could do a better job than his spells.

Dooku used Force Mask to disguise himself back to his youth, he now had black hair, tall and handsome, sharp eyes and thin lips…

Dooku began the Jedi training when he was four, and left to become a Sith, more than sixty years later.

Neither side taught him a bit about love.

He believed that perhaps he did not truly know love.

The Sith and the Jedi were no different, they were never taught how to love, always put their discipline on the top. Many of them claimed that they found love, which in truth was just the lust, the desire that was part of all being's nature. No matter how hard did the Jedi try to suppress it, they could never extinguish its spark, many Jedi even fall into the dark side because of the ignition of their lust. While the Sith, although they could express and enjoy, but often had to end it up with blood in order to prevent themselves from becoming softer and weaker.

He wanted to let this woman know that their goal is similar, just like Sidious did to him. Beside it, all that's left was his lust of her beauty and elegance.

He was also clear that this woman will never love him, never, ever.

However, he already got what he wanted, there was no need be too greedy.

This was a heritage, an exchange between lust and power, without the slightest real love in it.

It is also the perfect interpretation of the way of the Sith.

The brightest light casts the darkest shadow.

Numerous fallen Jedi proved this point.

When they touched the power of the dark side, they immediately became more cruel and ruthless than most of the criminals.

Galadriel was no exception.

Galadriel could feel that marvelous power that she sensed from Dooku started to connect with herself.

This, was the Force.

She became Force Sensitive with the help of the Dark Side, so she could only choose the Dark Side to learn.

The Dark Side was so powerful, even omnipotent. Nobody could forget it after tasted it.

Even Sauron and his ring, even Morgoth was so…puny before the power of the Dark Side.

Like those Jedi, she bathed under the bright light for so long, so she could not resist it at all.

"Am I a Sith now?" Galadriel asked, her eyes were wide open, she felt the new power was flowing through her.

"No…there are so much to learn" The Sith Lord laughed then kissed her neck.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning after the dark intercourse, Galadriel's training had started.

"Take on your disguise." Galadriel almost yelled when he saw Dooku's real face. Not because she wanted to see a handsome face, she just didn't want to think about slept with Saruman. The Sith Lord smiled and put the Force mask on.

Dooku taught a female padawan as JedI master and a female apprentice as Sith Lord. But none of them were close to success. Both ended in betrayal, one of them even died at his own hands. His only successful padawan was Qui-Gon Jinn. He was like a brother to the Sith Lord. He left the JedI Order after Qui-Gon Jinn died at the hands of Darth Maul in the Naboo crisis.

Dooku didn't think his current master, Darth Sidious was anything close to a good mentor, they worked together simply because their common goal.

Teach this elf "queen" the Force was not an easy taskthing.

She easily mastered the basic and simple skills, But to let her understand and control the true power of the dark side was not easy.

She had bathed the light for so long, now suddenly fell into darkness and could not resist it at all. With some teaching, she could easily be turned into a cruel and bloodthirsty butcher.

But a bloodthirsty butcher was not what Dooku wanted, and he already got such servant.

He wanted an ally, an equally shrewd and cruel co-ruler.

"I think we have to start from the philosophy of the Sith." Dooku read the code of the Sith to Galadriel, then shook his head, "The ancient Sith had too many limitations, I would never join such organization if they never changed. Since Darth Bane, the Sith started to grow, to adapt and remake themselves, and they indeed improved a lot. Even my master was still too self-centered and power hungry, this limited his vision and would ruin the grand plan. That is why I chose to work with you. "

"Unlike most of the Sith, I hate to betray my ally, as much as I hate others betray me. I told my padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn when I started to train him."When he spoke the name of Qui-Gon Jinn, a trace of sentimentality flashed through his eyes.

He would never leave his beloved padawan die in vain. He also hoped he never had to fight his woman, not out of personal feelings, but his rationality.

"I never tried to deceive you, Galadriel. All I did was trying to show you the truth that the light would never tell you. Let's build the future together, you don't even have to call me master." Dooku didn't care about such vanity, and he did feel a little awkward as the master of a much older individual. "To perfect the philosophy of the Sith, to become the architect of the future, the first thing you have to learn is to control your fear, hatred and desire, you need to use them as weapon but shall never be driven by them and never use them against each other. We need to trust each other and understand we need each other. Mistrust and betrayal is other Sith' fatal flaw. " He began to talk about the history. "Five thousand years had past since the Great Hyperspace War, the first major conflict between the Jedi and the Sith began. Through five thousand years, countless powerful and cunning Sith Lords had risen up, but very few could form a strong alliance, and they always failed to eliminate the Jedi because the betrayal between themselves. We must learn from their mistakes, never allowed the hunger of power to hurt each other and ruin other plan. We shall surpass all Sith Lords, become the rulers of the galaxy and your world. "The former Jedi Master, currently the Dark Lord of the Sith' words were full of confidence.

Years earlier, Darth Plagueis, one of the most wise Sith Lords in history, thought it was the time to end the Rule of Two, he tried so a permanent and unbreakable relationship with his padawan, but he became a stepping stone in the end.

Of course, Galadriel and Palpatine were completely different. Dooku and Plagueis were not the same, either.

However, Treachery, will always be the way of the Sith.


	10. Chapter 10

Both worlds were focusing on fighting their own war, that gave Dooku and Galadriel the best opportunity to make their plan. Nobody else knew about the elf's dark trial, not even Elrond.

Dooku spent a lot of effort to turn Galadriel to the Dark Side, to let her accept his philosophy, and make the plan to confort Darth Sidious.

As for how to train her to master the Dark Side of the force, he didn't plan about it.

As a Noldor elf, she was stronger than human, but let her learn the lightsaber skills was not easy task, especially time was short.

Dooku was one of the best swordsmen in his era. He once taught General Grievous, but let Galadriel wield a lightsaber and fight the droids? He didn't want to think about such a scenario.

The fight with her showed she needed more quick skills to compensate her weakness, but at least for now, he must let her leave some weakness so he could control her.

Turning such a woman was a great victory to him, but the cunning Sith Lord knew he could not lower his guard. Betrayal was too often among the Sith. Although she couldn't be called even as a Dark Jedi for now.

Dooku decided to teach her some healing and telekinesis skills for now, save the offensive skills such as the lightning. She would not be able to master those until she had deeper understanding of hatred and anger.

Far away in another galaxy, Palpatine, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic carefully checked his office and made sure no one was near.

"I know you're in there, old fool! Answer me!" Palpatine bitterly yelled.

But the entire office didn't have anyone else other than him, so no doubt nobody answered.

"You promised to teach me achieve eternal life but never did so. I could not let you, this old lier share power with me as co-chancellor, never."

Palpatine had never been so angry in front of people, his handsome face even twisted.

"Old fool, letting you stay behind the stage was annoying enough, how dare you ask for position like co-chancellor when you are no longer needed? "

Palpatine was like accusing an old parasite. But he completely ignored it was Plagueis' plan that made his the chancellor.

"I will become the most powerful Sith in the history and rule the most powerful Empire ever existed. However, I have to admit that old fool, nobody could compete with your knowledge of the mid-chorlian manipulation. Share your knowledge and help me achieve immortality, this is your last chance."

Still no reply in this office, this silence made Palpatine even more furious.

However, he found another way now.

The unknown new world had immortal races, their magic perhaps might help him achieve eternal life.

He went to the secret meeting place, The Mandalorians brought their master the elf lord Celeborn.

Sidious got no patience to corrupt this elf, he looked too weak and clearly wasn't worthy for him to do it.

"We will not die, our soul will return to Mandos and come back to the living world. Don't even waste time, nothing will break me."Celeborn was full of confidence, didn't know who was he dealing with.

Sidious'face under the black hood showed no expression, but his gloomy voice slowly started a tale: "Three thousand six hundred years ago, the Sith Empire once ruled half the galaxy, among those Sith Lords, there was one called Darth Nox. "

"She was a Twi'lek slave from the beginning, but then learned a mysterious skill called Force Walk. By using this skill, she bound powerful Sith Lords and Dark Jedi's ghost into her body, use them to empower herself. She defeated her rival, the powerful Darth Thanaton and thus earned a seat in the Dark Council, the ruling body of the empire. Many years ago, I was fortunate to find her Holocron, learned this skill and improved it. I can use it to control spirits to work for me without bind them into my body. "

After he finished the tale, he felt fear from this elf for the first time. Fear was the ally of the Sith. After he clear the elf's ignorance from his mind, the elf's soul could not hide anything from him.

"Get ready to let your puny soul bath the power of the Dark Side…"


	11. Chapter 11

The peace of Lothlorien lasted a few weeks, Dooku taught Galadriel a few techniques of telekinesis and healing. Just like he thought, she could not master offensive technique well for now. Even he didn't master Force Lightning until he killed his old friend, Sifo Dyas and thus learned the true power of the Dark Side.

As for when would Galadriel's such moment come, both of them were clear: it would come very soon.

Days later, Mandalorians came again, their number had increased. However, this time the leader of the elves was already ready.

Galadriel command all the elves hold their weapons and stand down. She used her spell to cover the upcoming bloody scene from her people, as well as the skill of their "guardian".

Durge was extremely excited after met his mortal enemies. He wasn't even satisfied with killing them with his weapon, the Gen'dai removed his armor and let the enemies' blast hit his body, these wounds did not take long to heal. He extended his burly arms and swung them as weapon, killing the Mandalorians once he hit them. While the Mandalorians were elite fighters in the galaxy, but they were like children before such a monster. Galadriel's decision was wise, the elves would only get them killed if they went into the way of this monster.

Only such dreadful power could let the life of countless Jedi.

Galadriel had fallen to the Dark Side, she no longer disgust it so much and started to enjoy the scene.

But what came next was like nightmare to her.

She could sense something was not right, these invaders were just used to distract her, the real threat was not here.

Her husband had come back.

But he was driven by the Dark Side of the Force and was trying to to corrupt the forest with its power.

What she saw in the vision, the corrupted lands might come true.

She would never let it come true, even her husband could not stop her.

With Dooku's help, she tried to sense the source of the power, and finally found her husband in a hidden corner of the forest.

Dark energy was flowing through the former elf lord's whole body. His eyes was filled with purple light. Both his soul and his body were bound by the power of the dark side. Like a puppet, he was forced to chant some spell.

Despite she already foresaw this vision, Galadriel could still not bear to give him another look. She had never seen him like this since they met, and she must face and defeat him now.

Seeing her lover being controlled by darkness and was forced to doom all her people, most of the woman would be shocked in fear and agony thus didn't know what to do.

However, she was the leader of the elves and already embraced the Dark Side, she would never flinch before such crisis.

Sidious miscalculated this time, without the help Dooku and his minion, the Mandalorian groups and Celeborn would create chaos in the city and she would not be able to stop husband in time.

Fortunately, she accepted the Sith Lord's help.

Seeing the Sith Lord was about ask should he help her to stop her husband, the Fairy Queen shook his head resolutely. Of course she knew he was just testing her.

She was the leader of the elves, this, must be done by herself.

While there was pain in her heart, but her pride still did not allow her to avoid this.

In fact, her pride was keep growing after she turned to the Dark Side. It even brought new thoughts into her mind: A little desire to kill her husband because he was too weak and could make her weak, thus she must kill him by her own hands to get more powerful.

The end of this battle was settled, the Dark Side of the Force would win.


	12. Chapter 12

"Galadriel, forgive me. "It seemed like Sidious didn't forbid him to speak. "I could not resist his power" but his body did not stop and started to attack Galadriel with the Force.

Galadriel sighed heavily then started to channel the power of the Dark Side. She knew this was not just Sidious, but the Dark Side's test against her.

The battle was too easy, Sidious thought these elves could not go against a group of Mandalorians and a dark force puppet, however, he was wrong.

"Kill me, don't let me suffer anymore. "Celeborn's tone was filled with pain.

He was weaker than her before all of this happened, now with power of the Dark Side, beating him was ever easier than she thought.

Dooku also did not expcet that the fighting could be so simple. Sidious underestimated these elves to much, or did he have some hidden schemes?

Although Galadriel was well-prepared, but it was still so hard for her to finish her mate. Every bit of their thousands of years marriage almost came together. And she could feel the shackle of her husband's soul was getting weaker, maybe she could try to break it.

Yes, there would be another opportunity to pass the Dark Side's test. She came close and began to use Force to help her husband to get free.

However, the "dying" Celeborn suddenly pulled out a dagger and stabbed his wife in the belly.

What is this?

Galadriel fight back belly pain, chaos mind.

Even Dooku was shocked, he wouldn't even bother to look at this elf if he wasn't Galadriel's mate, why would he stabb his own wife?

"As a man, I always live under your shadow. I could not even remember how many years have it been." Celeborn waved his hand and pushed his wife far away. "In these years, I was enduring your pride and sacrificed everything I could to make you a great leader, but you never changed a bit for me. Now, it is the time to get rid of you." He didn't stop when he was talking but continued to chanel the dark side and use of all the skills that he could grasp. Because of such emotion, the dark side was growing stronger on him.

His previous words were just trying to pull Galadriel off guard.

Such emotion, such thoughts, they were hidden in his heart for millennia, the dark side just expended them and gave his the chance to release them.

After witnessed such drastic changes, Dooku still didn't make any action, he would not help her. He would not betray her, but it was caused by her own choice, if she could not learn from her folly and execute her mate, then she could never wield the wisdom to build the future, nor grasp the true power of the Dark Side. This was also the trial of the architect of the future and he would not ruin it.

It was ten years ago, he dueled his best friend Sifo Dyas and ended the Jedi master's life in his own hand. His mind also had strong struggle when he made that choice. However, he believed that the decision was correct after the duel. After Sifo Dyas' demise, he insisted his goal even more and truly master the power of the Dark Side and faith. Sifo Dyas's death was the necessary sacrifice for the bright future. The Sith would bring a new order to the galaxy, his old friend would not die in vain.

"What did the Sith Lord do to you?" Galadriel tried to block her husband's attack, but she still didn't understand this well.

"The Sith Lord?" Celeborn bitterly spit, "That bastard didn't even take a serious look at me!" In fact, all beings are puny in Sidious' eyes, but such behavior still hurt the elf's pride.

"However, I have to thank him, if it was not the power of the Dark Side, I am afraid I would never have such courage and strength to express my true feelings." Elf lords' words was filled with hatred, "Not to mention if I didn't touch the power of the Dark Side, how would I feel the flow of the Dark Side in your body and know that I was betrayed? If that didn't happen, probably I would hesitate before I stabbed you."

His negative emotion was empowered by the Dark Side, his attacks became more and more deadly.

This was indeed the trial of the Sith.

There were many dark Jedi who failed to pass it, even returned to the light after their conscience…or weakness was awaken the death of their loved ones. The most famous of them all was the legend of the Great Sith War: Ulic Quel-Droma.

Of course, the situation was different, both Galadriel and Celeborn were on the edge of darkness.

The queen didn't blame her husband's dissatisfaction, she was clear about what he said.

But he was far from a great leader, far from good enough to lead their people to survive, his own emotion completely clouded his sense.

She could not allow such a person to overcome her.

"My time, as the great leader of the elves is about to come!" Celeborn roared and used the force to throw rocks at his wife.

She could not allow Celeborn lead her people to their doom.

Never.

Galadriel raised her hands, fury filled her eyes for the first time. Her hatred turned into the power of the Dark Side, Force lightning surged up from her fingertips.

Celeborn was quite shocked to see his wife released such power. He was nowhere close to match her lightning, his body immediately felt unbearable pain.

Only a real powerful force user could match such power, only a leader and only enough outstanding talent capable of controlling or confrontation.

And Celeborn was none of those.

Shortly after he tasted the true power of the Dark Side, Celeborn feebly collapsed in front of his wife.

" Such a dark soul, corrupted from inside out, Mandos will not allow you to enter."Galadriel looked at her husband and said coldly.

"How are you different? And you surrender to the Dark Side willingly! That's even worse than me!" Celeborn shouted with his remaining strength.

"You are correct, but I will live forever." The elf queen gave her husband a confident smile, then broke his neck with Force Choke, this time she didn't hesitate a second.

She didn't want to blame him too much, she also believed this was a relief for him.

The Dark Side of the Force let him expressed his true feeling and tried to turn his fate. While he still lost before her, but it might be better than let he suppress his true feeling forever.

She indeed felt sad for him, but that desire to kill her husband came up again, the satisfaction overshadowed her sorrow slowly. She also felt her grasp of the Dark Side had greatly strengthened. She could use her anger and hatred as deadly weapon now.

This was the reward for the completion of the trial.

She must thank her husband, he let her realized there was no turn back on this path. A little sympathy and hesitation could ruin everything.

Without the help of the Dark Side, Celeborn would win and lead their people to destruction.

This world was never short of overconfident weaklings like Celeborn, his ambition would only lead to his own doom, not to say as a leader he would doom them all.

Love was no longer so important in Galadriel's heart, or maybe it was never important.

So what is wrong with it? A leader should never take personal emotion before everything. Sacrifice was needed to ensure a bright future.

She never thought the Dark Side would show her so much truth.

Galadriel's blue eyes turned orange for a while, the power of the Dark Side now flew through her.

"Congratulations, Galadriel." Dooku stepped forward to congratulate her, she could be called a true Sith now.

His master's plan against Middle-earth totally failed for now, that was not like him. Something must drew away his attention.

Through Celeborn, he also could feel something was trying to weaken Sidious' power and mind.

There was only one individual who could do such thing: Hego Damask.

Dooku met this Muun before he left the Jedi Order. Sidious didn't mention much about him after Dooku became Sith, but Dooku secretly learned the truth identity of Damask:

Darth Plagueis the Wise.


	13. Chapter 13

On Coruscant, Sidious also felt someone was affecting his mind.

If it wasn't this mysterious power, he could sense Dooku's betrayal and made that battle more evenly matched.

Although he claims himself as the most powerful being in the galaxy and would become the most powerful Sith Lord in the history, and he indeed became more powerful than the time he killed his master, fear still came up when he sensed his master was still there.

Not only because of his master's power, Plagueis was so cunning and smart.

Plagueis' arrogance once allowed Sidious to kill him, but he would not make such mistake again. He would need all his strength and scheme to win this time.

The Sidious was clear that Dooku might have some plan as well, but right now he had to focus on his greatest enemy. Compare to him, Dooku was just an arrogant fool.

In Lothlorien, Dooku was hiding his power from Sidious and making secret contact with Grievous to make sure his control over the Confederation. He also prepared for the worst situation, to confront Sidious anytime.

He accepted the offer of Sidious more than ten years ago, but after he knew Sidious well enough. Dooku was sure that Sidious was too power hungry and his nature would only create a highly corrupted Empire, it would be even worse than the current republic.

A bright future and new order would only come after Sidious' demise.

Dooku could expect that Sidious also planed to kill him, he would not accept another person to share power with him. Anakin must be his replacement as the new apprentice.

If Sidious and his master could die together, it would be a better outcome.

The Sith would reborn after the fatal flaws being buried with those old wretches.

Of course, they had to change the plan. They must seize this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to assassinate Sidious, before he could get rid of his master.

After Galadriel killed her husband and passed the trail, Dooku taught her to control the Dark Side of the Force, along with most of the offensive techniques he knew.

He was not very clear about Sidious' power and technique, he could only recall the skills Sidious taught him to figure out Sidious' skills. As for lightsaber combat, as one of the greatest swordsmen in this era, he got nothing to fear about, especially after he drained Saruman's vitality.

As for dark Galadriel, Dooku knew she wanted more than this.

But after all, she hadn't betrayed him yet, he did not want to harm her as well.

He chose her because he thought she could keep her sense and control her ambition even after embrace the Dark Side, thus they could work together to build the future. She should know clearly that without him she could not handle the current situation at all.

There was the problem in front of them, the elves would lose eternal life if they stay in the galaxy for too long, especially Galadriel had embraced the dark side, once they left Middle Earth, she might lose her immortality very soon.

They might need to drain another Maia's power.

Gandalf ...

As his longtime friend, it was too easy for Galadriel to lure him to Lothlorien.


	14. Chapter 14

"You want me to betray Gandalf?" Galadriel was unwilling to do this. Though she killed her husband, but Celeborn also wanted her die. Gandalf the grey was her old friend and never hurt her.

"I won't gain any benefit from Gandalf myself, it was to empower you so we will have a bigger chance against my master, he would not come to Middle-earth, especially now." Dooku's tone also had some pity, "I understand betraying a friend is painful, if you can get him to work with us it will be perfect. "

"If I can kill my husband, betray my old friend. Shouldn't you worry that I will betray you?" Galadriel asked with frustration.

"I do not expect such unreliable thing will do any good, but I believe your sanity." The Sith Lord leisurely said, "I believe such a wise individual like you will not put emotion over reason. "

The Sith Lord was quite right. She knew and understood Dooku now. He was cruel, but he also followed his rule. He would not betray her unless she betray him first.

She never liked him, but had to work with him. In addition, her pride did not allow her to do anything "foolish" before the Sith Lord.

"I know, Dooku, but I will deal wit him, you are not allowed to intervene." The elf queen said coldly.

Galadriel then use her telepathic ability to contact Elrond to send elves troops to support Rohan and Gondor, at the same time she contacted Gandalf to meet with her. Although the war against Sauron was about to reach its climax, but fortunately Gandalf was still able to come to Lothlorien.

The wizard looked quite different than the last time they met, he now wore a holy white robes and his hair turned white as well. He certainly looked more dignified now.

"How is Celeborn?" Gandalf didn't ask a good question, while Dooku hide his power and appearance with Galadriel's help, but the white wizard seems knew what happened here. His eyes looked sharp.

"We now have more important things to discuss," Galadriel did not even want to make eye contact with her old friend, she didn't want to lie because she knew it was futile. "Gandalf, I believe you sensed it, too. An unprecedented crisis is about to befall Middle Earth, the enemy is much more dangerous than Sauron. I hope you could work with me to save all beings of Middle Earth from darkness."

"Unfortunately, I was sent by Valar to guide Middle Earth against Sauron, and right now it is the most crucial time of the war, please forgive me." Gandalf thought for a moment and rejected. "I am not clear of that crisis, but I sensed powerful force of darkness near you, you have to be careful."

"Gandalf, I know you should be able to understand my difficulty, don't leave me in a dilemma." The elf queen sighed, she ignored the advice of Gandalf as well.

"It's more appropriate for me to say it." Gandalf still didn't make concession.

"It seems I overestimated you," Galadriel shook her head, "Without you help, Middle Earth will not be able to win against such powerful enemies, he has ..."

"Middle Earth? Or your people?" The white wizard finally had to interrupt Galadriel, "I can understand, but I can not abandon Middle Earth to protect one race. Darkness is clouding your soul, lies and seduction blinded your mind from the truth, I hope you can realize it, it's not too late yet. "

"Lie?" Galadriel sneered. "I saw so much truth these days, more than the ones I saw in my whole life before this crisis. Your words made me clear that my decision is right."

Gandalf didn't reply, he waved the staff and cracked Galadriel's spell, forcing the Sith Lord to appear behind her.

Dooku thought this was not a good idea. The elf wanted him to see her convince Gandalf. Unfortunately, it did not work.

"Saruman! You thought I could not recognize you just by changing your dress?" Now everything made sense to Gandalf.

Dooku said nothing, and he understands words would not work on this wizard.

Gandalf confirmed that Galadriel was not under any spell, he then shook his head, "Seems like Saruman really succeeded. Galadriel, as a friend, I should have helping you. But I have to go back to gudie the human fight against Sauron, now excuse me. " He turned away and started to walk away.

Dooku was watching at Galadriel to ask for permission.

Galadriel looked Gandalf walked away without looking back, her heart was mixed with different feelings.

Eru and the Valar no longer cared about the elves' fate, and Gandalf was also just a Maia with human's appearance, he would not save her people.

They could only rely on themselves to survive.

Before this conversation, she did not want to hurt her friend. But now she saw the truth, Gandalf refused to help and could not understand her sacrifice. It was nothing but corruption in his eyes because she chose darkness, even when it was the only choice.

So why should she concern about this so-called friendship so much?

The Dark Side in her soul had been laughing at this friendship for so long.

And it was indeed, quite laughable.

Fortunately, it was not too late yet.

Blue lightning coruscated from her fingers and shot at Gandalf...


	15. Chapter 15

Gandalf quickly raised his staff and deflected the lightning. It really surprised him, such power didn't belong to this world. The lightning was formed by anger and hatred. Saruman must taught her this.

From the lightning, he could feel the strength of darkness in the elf's queen's soul.

Just like he said, if the war against Sauron wasn't reaching its climax, he would help her out of the abyss.

Saruman had succeeded. Even Sauron could not do this at his peak. Galadriel was one of most wise individuals in Middle Earth. She experienced countless battles and crisis, faced so many temptations but was able to resist them all, and now she fell into darkness, it was a memorable victory of darkness. Gandalf felt really sad about it.

Dooku still didn't say a word, he stepped forward to block Gandalf's path.

He hadn't met a worthy opponent since he came to Middle Earth, but this white wizard could be different than others.

Galadriel commanded the nature to completely blocked the escape route of Gandalf. She knew Dooku wanted to fight Gandalf. Or that, So be it, there was no reason for her to duel a Maia.

After the confrontation in Rohan, Gandalf was sure that he was stronger than Saruman. But this time, he could feel the strength of "Saruman" was more powerful than ever, so he knew he must be careful.

He waved his staff and summoned lightning to strike "Saruman". When "Saruman" was using his power to deflect it, Gandalf rushed to his side, quickly pull out the sword then struck against him. Saruman was very weak on melee combat.

If this was really Saruman, Gandalf's tactic would work perfectly.

But he was Count Dooku, and the Sith Lord was waiting for this moment, he easily dodged Gandalf's attack, then crimson flame immediately ignited from his elegant hilt, following an accurate stab. Gandalf dodged it and then infused the sword with most of his power so it wouldn't be sliced to half by the crimson blade.

But Dooku did not try to touch Gandalf's sword, he just stabbed quickly against Gandalf's chest, belly and neck. The white wizard barely defended against them, he was so surprised, this "Saruman" was a great swordsmen. He had never seen such a elegant and deadly fencing skill in Middle Earth. Gandalf was no match for him in sword fight.

The white wizard, however, was not out of idea, he waved his staff and and pretended to lift Dooku's weapons. Saruman won the first battle with this trick, and he would not let this work against him.

Dooku indeed quickly used Force to take away Gandalf's Staff. This was exactly what Gandalf wanted, however, he used his power to keep his staff in hand thenjumped away. After that, he started to cast spell to protect himself.

Dooku knew he was tricked, now Gandalf would never try melee combat again. He used his fully power to use Force Push and Force Lightning. It looked like Gandalf and his power was evenly matched. Dooku could not break the barrier in short time.

Gandalf was also clear that they were evenly matched on raw power, but the Sith Lord had superior attacking technique and swordsmanship. So he used all his power to set strong protection, wait to see is there any chance to counterattack.

Dooku got the upper hand but could not break the barrier in short time. None of his technique could penetrate Gandalf's defense. If he tried to approach Gandalf, the white wizard would also slowly move away and launch counterattack. The battle looked boring, but in fact was more intense than the one against Saruman. He regretted that he didn't launch his most fiercest sword attack when he got chance.

Dooku no longer used all his power to attack, he just kept pressure on Gandalf and try to move close to start a sword fight again. He drained the vitality from Saruman so he didn't have to worry about his age and energy.

The battle could continue like this for a very long time.

But Count Dooku had a powerful ally aside him.

Galadriel finally finished his spell, Dooku also shot Force lightning at the same time. Attack against Gandalf came from from two directions, this joint force easily broke Gandalf's defense. Dooku then quickly grappled Gandalf's Staff from his hand and put his lightsaber on the exhausted Maia's neck. He still didn't lower his guard, only thanked Galadriel through telepathy.

"Gandalf, I hope you can understand and help me, we can forget about this meaningless battle." Galadriel asked Dooku to put down the lightsaber and chose to give Gandalf one more chance.

Conscience never left her heart, no matter how deep she fell into darkness.

She fell into darkness only because of her love of her people.

In fact, the Sith Lord was quite similar.

He left Jedi Order because of the tragic death of his padawan and many others. He intended to build a bright future so such tragedy would never happen again.

The white wizard shook his head. After all, he was not human, and would not abandon his discipline because of any emotion.

Fairy Queen sighed heavily and let Dooku to start drain his power.

She was clear that her path lead to darkness, so was Count Dooku's . But this Maia would never turn away from the light.

Darkness was willing to help her, gave her the strength to protect her people.

The light chose to stay away and do nothing, even disgusted of her sacrifice.

She chose sacrifice her own purity to avoid her people all met their doom. Was it really wrong at all?

She didn't want to think about this again at this moment.

She wish someone could understand and support her at this time, well, the Sith Lord already did...


	16. Chapter 16

After Galadriel drained part of Gandalf's power to ensure her immortality, she still decided to let him go.

"I already tried and gave all the advices, seems like nothing helped. I can only wish you well now, my friend. "After thanked her, Gandalf left to support Gondor. The elf queen had fell into darkness, too bad he got more important task now..

The Sith Lord and the elf queen then left Middle-earth to start the plan of obliterating Sidious. Dooku taught her to use and other devices. No error is allowed this time.

Durge would help him in this battle and stop anyone from aiding Palpatine.

Greivous would lead an assault against Coruscant to attract the attention of the Republic and the Jedi, then they would sneak into Coruscant to confront Palpatine.

More importantly, Sidious would be very careful to use his power on Coruscant, once his true identity was exposed, then he would lose everything.

"But after his death, the Republic still need someone to control." Dooku was worried about it. They couldn't ruin their plan of the future to bring down Palpatine, only Jedi would do such thing. As Sith, they must think a way to bring them the greatest benefit. "Maybe I can use my wealth and influence, along with Force Persuade technique to let you go into the senate and make you the chancellor, as a different identity."

Galadriel was a good leader and had thousand of years' experience. All she need is to know the galaxy and grow reputation.

This would not be easy, Palpatine was a Naboo noble and had his master's advice. But Dooku had confidence because of his wealth and influence. Palpatine could make a little girl the queen of Naboo, why couldn't he let a great leader become the chancellor of the Republic?.

"Hello, Count Dooku. I know you want to learn about Sidious, and I can help." a mysterious voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"I think you must be Darth Plagueis?" Dooku remembered this was Hego Damask's voice, he did expect such thing. Dooku told Galadriel he would tell her this Sith Lord's tale later.

"You want to ally with us to take your revenge?" Dooku didn't lower his guard.

"That's not all, his skill of manipulation would help him achieve the peak of power and wipe out the Jedi"Plagueis knew his apprentice well. "However, his lust of power will lead to unnecessary tyranny. Then the galaxy would unite to go against him. His empire will collapse after short reign, and once again let the Sith to annihilation. That's not what we want to see. "

"You are different, your first goal is to build an ideal future rather than fill your personal ambition, that is my goal as well. No wonder when I once thought to make you my apprentice." Plagueis had mixed feelings when he recalled it "Now it's not too late yet, we can work together to achieve a common goal and complete the plan of the Sith. I'm just a ghost now, you don't have to worry about my ambition."

Dooku spent a lot of effort to know Plagueis before. He was truly different than many Sith. He was indeed wise and ideal, his death was a tragedy of the Sith. Dooku accepted his help after discussed with Galadriel, of course, if they got chance they would bury this Sith completely as well.

"This woman is no Sith she did not understand your teaching, if you just take her as your lover it's fine." Plagueis used telepathy to communicate with Dooku along. "I didn't ask you to kill her, Count Dooku, but do not think about give her too much power, and you must not hesitate if she betrays you."

Dooku was telling Plagueis' tale to Galadriel, he nodded after heard these words but didn't take them seriously. He would not kill Galadriel because they were going to rule this galaxy together. As for Plagueis, he belonged to the past rather than the future... Such a powerful and cunning Sith was too dangerous, even if he was just a ghost now...

Coruscant's night was quiet, because the storm was coming.

Since Palpatine killed Plagueis in his sleep, Palpatine had never slept again, he just used meditation to recover energy.

"My apprentice," The gloomy cold voice suddenly spoke in his mind,"Let's end this. "

"You finally revealed yourself, old fool? Now I am the most powerful Sith in the galaxy, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, and the mastermind behind the Confederation. What do you have, old food? You are just a wandering ghost now and never pose a threat. "Sidious was trying to prove that he was not afraid at all.

"But why are you hiding you fear?" Plagueis continued slowly," as the chancellor of the Republic, you were under the protection of the Sith' mortal enemy. You also have to rely on others to control the Confederation. A tiny mistake could let you lose everything and become both side's enemy. You have too much, and you are afraid to lose them. I have nothing, so I have no fear. Such ghost state meant nothing to me, my goal was corporal immortality. "

Sidious never thought of that before, and could not reply.

"Treachery is the way of the Sith, but Darth Bane created the Rule of Two to let the desire of killing master to help the Sith grow stonger, and it went well for nearly a thousand years. I thought it was the time to abolish this rule because we would become the most powerful Sith Lords in the history and rule this galaxy forever. Unfortunately I overestimated you." The Muun sighed, "Right now, you are only one step before the highest power. I think you don't want to see the revenge of the Sith become dust more than anyone else. So, let us settle this out privately, this is the best choice. "

He asked Palpatine not to use his political power, it looked laughable.

However, Palpatine had to admit that if Plagueis really used all the methods to go against him, his true identity would indeed be exposed even if he won against the Muun. Then all would be lost, all his power and the grand plan of the Sith. Destruction because of power play, such tragedy had happened in the Sith' history countless times. After thousands of years of planning, after years of preparation, the grand plan could not be ruined. So he had to agree with his master.

He decided to see his dark prophets to discuss the plan. However, he found that their ability was stripped by Plagueis and could not get any useful information.

He was so powerful and intelligent, but right now he could only follow his enemy's rule. Only Darth Plagueis could make this.

At this time, his apprentice, Darth Tyrannus requested to contact him: "My master, the leaders of Middle Earth understood your strength and were willing to accept your rule." Sidious saw a tall blond woman dressed in white and stood bsdie Dooku. He was keep looking at the woman.

"Greivous was also attacking the Republic to further weaken the Jedi. "

Dooku was a pawn in his eyes, he would be replaced by the Chosen one. And now he even had a crush on some woman. Sidious decided to call him here and manipulate him to bring down Darth Plagueis.

"Good, Lord Tyrannus," Sidious put a smile on his face, "I need you come to our meeting place in Coruscant as soon as possible ..."


	17. Chapter 17

The gold spaceship flew toward the capital of the Republic, the Silver planet: Coruscant.

The Clone War had started long ago, but leaders of the Confederation could land on the capital of the Republic, this was really ironic.

Dooku already made good arrangement. He was ready to defend against the attack of Sidious. If the ship was hit, he would hug Galadriel and use Force Flight to escape from the ship, it would be a bit awkward, but she had not been able to master this skill yet. Before departure, she asked him to marry her and also specifically agreed to let her share his property, including Sereno. That did make him... quite pleased.

Once they became couple, the relationship would be even more inseparable. In fact, he had been considering it, just thought she would not agree.

Anyway, they landed safely and not longer need to worry about such awkward thing.

Dooku with the Fairy Queen walked down from spacecraft with confident smile on his face, Dooku's voice was slightly trembling, "Our time will come soon." Then he focused on sense Sidious' presence. After all, in front of such a powerful and cunning Sith Lord, it would be a very tough fight.

They carefully went into the abandoned buildings, the usual meeting place of the two Sith Lords. A shadowy figure came out to greet them.

"Lord Tyrannus, can you tell me about the who this lady is?" Palpatine, also Darth Sidious asked calmly.

Before Dooku could reply, Sidious already dew out his red lightsaber and stab against Galadriel's chest. Obviously, he had already known about the Count's plan and wanted to use Galadriel to threaten him.

The elf queen could do nothing against it. However, a burly figure came before her and blocked the attack, Durge had been sent here before Dooku arrived. Even a powerful Sith Lord's lightsaber thrust could not do much harm to him, his wound quickly recovered.

It was not too difficult for Sidious to take down Durge, but he had to deal with Dooku at the same time. Dooku rapidly released series of thrust against him, Sidious dodged them all and started counterattack. It seems to protect the woman, Durge would not be involved in this battle unless he tried to attack Galadriel.

Sidious did not complain about the seemingly unfair fight. When has being Sith ever about being fair? He knew Dooku had some plan against him so he decided to beat him then use him against Plagueis, but he underestimated the count. Facing Dooku's thrusts. Sidious jumped quickly to dodge and launch attack. The battle between master and apprentice had started.

Sidious had controlled most of the galaxy, but before he truly became the emperor, his powerbase was not stable. He was afraid to expose his true identity and didn't use the 501st legion. His master Plagueis was also affect them from being used.

Before Dooku learned from Plagueis that Sidious was mostly a Ataru practitioner and mix other styles in the fight. His moves were often extremely hard to predict. Even to Dooku it was hard to match with such style in the beginning. Fortunately, Dooku was extremely familiar with Ataru, he could still defend against Sidious' attack. After all, he was a great swordmaster, so he soon adapted method to counter Palpatine's attack. He used Makashi' footstep to move quickly, along with a few Soresu's skill to defend against Palpatine's attack, at the same time, his fierce thrusts would keep pressure on Palpatine and prevent him from jump over.

After that duel against Yoda, Dooku tried to figure a way to defeat Ataru users with strong Force. He no longer release attacks quickly like the last fight, otherwise Ataru users like Yoda would easily dodge them. He now didn't rush to make moves, but let the enemy move first and anticipated out their track then thrust out. Dooku. When Sidious stabbed, Dooku would try to deflect or dodge. When Sidious jumped Dooku would try to attack his lower body. If he tried to slash, Dooku's thrust would be quicker than that and force him to defend. No matter how Sidious try to mix all the styles, he had to rely on Artau's mobility. Sidious' skill on Ataru was not as good as Yoda, and his body wasn't so small so he could not dodge that easily like Yoda. As long as they did not meet head to head with the power of the Force, Dooku could handle everything in a sword fight and even could gain the upperhand. He already realized that Sidious's skill on lightsaber was not superior than him. He just didn't know anything about it. Thanks to Plagueis, now he had a chance to win.

Dooku's other hand also released rapid Force attacks once he got the chance. His goal was to distract Sidious and not give him the chance to use Force Lightning. He also kept short distance with Sidious to ensure his lightsaber would make threat. His skilsl on the Force and Lightsaber were great and he no longer had to worry about age after he drained Saruman's power .

After the ambush failed, Sidious was using his mixed style and various Force techniques to fight against Dooku. He was also clear about Dooku's lightsaber skill, so his tactic was to find a chance and use Force Lightning with both hands, it would kill him in seconds. Glad his greatest threat Darth Plagueis was cloaking the mind of the people on Coruscant, prevent them from sensing this fight, such skill would cost him dearly, soon he would totally perish.

This battle could go on forever like this.

Galadriel could only see afterimage of red lightsabers and two extremely fast shadows. Although she hadn't joined the battle yet, she could feel the devastating power from the two Sith Lords. She must begin her spell now. The elf queen started to meditate and sense the action of the Sith Lords, trying to breakthrough ...

After the lightsaber battle continued for a while, Palpatine's move suddenly started to slow down, several thrusts almost hit her. This was especially bad for a Ataru user because its advantage was mobility.

It was not caused by himself, Although he was over sixty now, but the Dark Side of the Force greatly increased his pace, something must be affecting him.

This woman was casting Force Slow!

He used Force Push against Galadriel but the elf queen dodged it. Sidious had to take risks, he released Force Lightning with one hand, but was again Durge came out and took it, the deadly power immediately let let him lost conscious.

Dooku took the opportunity into thrusts and gained further upper hand, Sidious had no chance to attack the elf again. As long as Galadriel continue to slow down his speed, Sidious' demise would come quickly. His Makashi style became more and more deadly, didn't even give Sidious chance to take a breath.

"Beware of that woman!"

Dooku heard Plagueis' voice, he thought the Muun was trying to trick him.

He trust Galadriel completely now. The Sith Lord, in fact, still had some traits of the Jedi.

Soon, Sidious finally could not hold anymore, the elegant red lightsaber immediately penetrated to his chest and killed the Sith Lord. Dooku felt joyful and so relieved. Force Lightning suddenly ambushed him and he immediately fell to the ground.

"This moment has finally arrived." Galadriel gave the Count a smile, but didn't stop her attack. "I must thank you for your teaching and your trust, so I could have such opportunity."

"Oh, I must also tell you that after I drained Gandalf's power, I could cast a devastating spell and shoot lightning at the same time." Galadriel said with a soft tone, but the Force lightning got even stronger.

The entire building began to shake, and it seemed that her spell will soon complete.

After such a fierce fight and ambushed by Force lightning, Dooku could barely speak, his eyes were filled with fury and pain, he suffered betrayal again.

"Both of you will be buried here." Galadriel grinned, "So you will never threat my people again, No, that is not enough, we will be the ruler of this galaxy. "

Galadriel then stopped, her lightning and her spell would soon raze this building

Her reason told her she should leave Dooku alive, without his influence and knowledge, it would be nearly impossible for her to become the ruler. But she didn't want to continue to share power with this Sith and would not give up such opportunity.

She had secretly recorded Dooku's agreement to rule Sereno with her, if she could win his property, it would help even more.

She could handle everything, yes.

Unfortunately, not everyone agreed with that, and one of them could change the situation.

Darth Plagueis.

Although he was not directly involved in the struggle, but he saw the situation clearly.

He overestimated Dooku and thought the count could handle this, just like Dooku overestimated this woman.

Is this Jedi's foolishness? But Sith let personal desire ruin everything , wasn't it equally foolish?

Jedi and Sith were both too extreme, and it was their fatal flaw. Among them, only a real wise man could see this.

No, not now, Sith's grand plans would not be destroyed by this woman. She could not rise into power just by herself, not to say create a stable new order.

Sidious was too power hungry, and he was already dead, Dooku was too idealistic, if this continued he would be died soon. As a ghost, Plagueis himself would perish soon, he must find a way to save the Sith.

The best way…was to allow them to start over, give them another opportunity to cooperate.

The Sith never sacrifice themselves to help others.

But this situation, in order to save the Sith from extinction, such act was necessary.

Plagueis used all his strength to manipulate the midi-chlorian and created a special storm and affected the three individual's body. Sidious would resurrected soon, Dooku was healed, both of their memories about this scheme would be erased soon.

The price was the eternal death of Plagueis.

This wise man sacrificed himself to saved the Sith. Unfortunately no one else knew it.

The storm also let Dooku lost the vitality he drained from Saruman.

Galadriel was about to finish, but the power inside her body suddenly stopped to follow her order. She was forced to stop the spell.

Count Dooku immediately pushed her away then put the lightsaber on her white neck.

He hated to betray others, and hated to suffer betrayal.

His most trust, "ideal" ally committed the most foolish mistake of the Sith at the crucial moment.

Galadriel's blue eyes were staring at him, even at this moment, she never considered to beg for forgiveness.

Now Dooku knew her true feeling of him, she would not hide it anymore.

But moments after, Galadriel hung her head low and spoke out "Please forgive my people, all of this has nothing to do with them."

That's what Dooku liked of her.

In fact, although he never did anything to harm her, but thinking about what he did to many others, maybe he didn't have the right to accuse her of anything.

Perhaps forgive her ignorance, at least to let her live ...

But she had to pay the price of betrayal...

The Sith Lord nodded and took a deep breath, then used Force Choke on the Fairy Queen. At the same time, he closed his eyes.

After she lost consciousness, he put the Galadriel into his ship and ordered the droid to send her back to her home.

Moments later, Sidious woke up, Dooku also forgot everything about Galadriel and the fight against his master.

As usual, the Sith Lords had a conversation over their grand plan, then Dooku took another ship and returned with Durge..

Soon after, he received a letter from Galadriel. Dooku no longer remember her, while the name brought him some familiar feelings.

Count Dooku:

Although I really don't want to say it, but I must thank you for help saving me and my people. Without the right patch we would never be able to survive through such. I could sense that your galaxy's forces no longer threat us, it is a huge relief.

I really didn't like you. I hate to see someone being smarter than me and keep telling me what to do, even if they are so polite. But I must admit that you are mostly right, and necessary to let me know. After I returned to Middle-earth, nobody is so intelligent and would dare to point out my flaw or guide me. They only want me to guide and teach them. I miss you a little bit. Of course, I would never tell you such thing if it isn't because you won't let anyone else know.

You really taught me a lot. I would not learn those from Middle-earth, not even from the Valar. You also pulled me back when I lost myself after fell into darkness. I finally learned the way to balance light and darkness. As a leader, this is extremely valuable . Those fights were also quite memorable. Perhaps I would never have such interesting tale ever again.

I appreciate your ideas, your guts to change your fate and your trust among you ally. If there could be another chance, perhaps I would not be so stupid. Unfortunately, it was all over.

I think ...it's…too late… to say anything else(many marks of smearing here), I just want to leave a final piece of advice: Do not overly trust your allies, your trust could turn them against you.

Your former ally, the ruler of Lothlorien, Galadriel. "

Dooku read the letter carefully and tried to recall his memory of her, the feeling of her was mixed with admiration, love, fury and a bit of contempt. He tried to recover his lost memories, but could remember nothing.

Well, so be it. He had to finish the task of Sidious, kill Obi Wan and corrupt Anakin, perhaps after that, he should give the lady a courtesy reply to know what happened between them.

(The End


End file.
